


Back in Action

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are Buck's Parents, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Moving In Together, post 3.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Buck doesn't file the Lawsuit and is just content to waiting while doing a desk job but then one night while he's at Athena and Bobby's he explains that he isnt making enough money to pay for him apartment (that he loves) so he either ends up moving in with Eddie or Athena and Bobby fight for his job back?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 346





	Back in Action

“So how is everything Buck?” Athena questioned.

Since the accident, they had implemented a weekly dinner with Buck and Eddie, to make sure Buck got some human interaction that wasn’t his boyfriend and son.

“Getting better. Physical therapy still sucks ass, but I only have a few weeks left of that. I applied for a new job too.”

“A new job?” Bobby asked. “Are you not coming back to work?”

“No I am, at least I want to. But I don’t know when the doctors will clear me and I need to pay rent. So Josh got me in touch with a friend of his. I’ll still be working with the fire department, just indirectly. It’s a desk job, mostly paperwork, but better than nothing.”

“That’s good Buck. I’m proud of you for making the best of it,” Athena complimented.

“Thanks Athena. Dinner was great by the way.”

“Yeah it was. Thank you Athena,” Eddie added.

“You’re welcome boys. How is Christopher doing? Are the nightmares any better?” her second question was directed more at Eddie.

“He’s doing better. School opened back up this week, and I swear he’s not my kid because he was actually excited to go back. The nightmares are still there, but he’s talking to me more. That’s something I guess. He’s slept in my bed a lot lately, which is not so great. He’s all knees and elbows. I’m covered in bruises,” he laughed.

“I remember those days. May never slept in my bed but Harry,” Athena shook her head. “Harry slept with me and Michael until he was almost six. I thought I’d never get him to sleep alone.”

*****

“Thank you again for dinner Athena,” Buck stopped to kiss her cheek on the way out the door.

“You’re very welcome Buck. I’ll see you next Monday. You too Eddie.’

“Yes ma’am.”

Eddie helped Buck into the truck and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“You wanna go home or stay with me?”

“Can I stay tonight?”

“Of course baby.”

Christopher was getting ready for bed when they got home.

“Buck are you staying with us?” he asked hopefully.

“Yeah kiddo, I am.”

“Good, you can ready me a story. You do better voices than Dad.”

“I’m hurt,” Eddie said, clutching a hand over his heart.

“It’s okay Dad, Carla does better voices than both of you.”

“Come on you little brat,” Eddie prodded his son along up the stairs. “Grab your book and get in bed. We’ll be up in a minute.”

Buck put the dishes from the day in the dishwasher and started a load of laundry while Eddie checked the locks on the doors and windows. When they were finished, they climbed the stairs to Christopher’s room where he was waiting patiently in bed with Percy Jackson, his and Buck’s latest bookstore find. 

“You ready?” Buck asked as he sat down next to him on the bed, propping his bad leg on the mattress.

“Yeah.”

Christopher handed him the book and snuggled down under the covers. Eddie sat down at the foot of the bed, one hand rubbing Christopher’s legs gently.

Buck made it through two chapters of the book before Chris dozed off. He marked the page and sat the book on the nightstand, dropping a kiss to his head.

Eddie adjusted the covers and kissed his head, “Night mijo.”

They both took quick showers and collapsed into bed. Buck curled up against his side and was asleep before he could even say goodnight.

*****

“You’re quiet tonight Buckaroo,” Bobby commented at their next dinner.

May and Harry had joined them this time and they had kept up a steady flow of conversation. Usually Buck would have joined in but tonight he was silently brewing in his seat next to Eddie, moving his food around on his plate but not actually eating.

“I’m just thinking,” Buck said, glancing up from his plate for the first time all night.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Athena asked.

“I went by my apartment today. I’ve been staying with Eddie alot lately since his house was easier to get around in when I was on crutches. But I went over today just to check on things and I saw my landlord. He told me I’m behind on rent and if I don’t pay him by the end of the month I’ll lose the places.”

“I thought you got another job,” Bobby’s brow was furrowed.

“I did, but I’m not making as much money as I was which means I really can’t afford the place I’m living in.”

“Move in with us,” Eddie said. “It’s really the easiest solution. You finished your physical therapy but you still don’t know when they’ll clear you for duty. Like you said, you stay with us most of the time anyway. We can pay out of your lease and you can move in with me and Christopher.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

“Okay then.”

“Crisis averted,” Athena praised. “Who wants pie?”

“Me!” Buck and the kids cheered.

*****

A month later, Buck was fully moved into Eddie’s house, but still not back at work.

“This is driving me crazy,” he complained at another dinner with Bobby and Athena. “I got cleared by my physical therapist, and both of my surgeons, and I passed my test. I don’t understand why they won’t let me back.”

“I vouched for you Buck,” Bobby said. “I sent in all the records but the department still isn’t convinced that you’re ready for duty.”

“What else do I need to do? Fly? Because I’ll figure it out if it gets me back to work.”

“Let me make some calls,” Bobby said. “There might be something I can do.”

*****

“Welcome back Buck,” Hen bear hugged him.

“Hen- can’t- breathe.”

“Wow am I glad to see your ugly mug.”

“It’s good to see you too Chimney,” Buck gave him a quick hug.

“Welcome back Buck,” Bobby said.

“What did you have to do to get me back?”

“I didn’t do anything. Athena gave the chief an earful.”

“Oh no.”

“Don’t mess with mama bear,” Hen laughed.

They were cut off by the bell.

“Alright let’s get to work.”

Buck smiled at Eddie as they jogged to the truck, “It’s good to be back.”


End file.
